


All is well (Its only blood)

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blood, Cute, Fluff, Humor, Hurt Alec, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Worried Magnus, giggly alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is giggly and flirty when he's suffering from blood loss and a stab wound</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is well (Its only blood)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song by Radical face. Its a very good song super sad tho you should definitely listen to it and think about your otp And the "lightly stabbed" bit is inspired by the brooklyn nine nine episode. If you've seen it ya know what im talking about, if you don't, you should really watch it.
> 
> also i dont really know what this is it just kinda happened?

Magnus paced in front of the door nervously as he waited for Alec to come home. He'd gotten a txt from the Nephilim saying he'd be home soon. Or, rather, that's what it almost said. 

"Cmoing hme nw" 

Alec was usually good with txts and so Magnus was worried enough without the help from the phone call he received from Jace. 

"Hey, I'm bringing Alec home. He's been lightly stabbed so-"

Magnus' voice had erupted through the phone. Worry and anger raising his voice. 

"Did you say STABBED!? Why are you moving him? I'll just portal there. Is there any venom in it? Is he okay?”

Magnus could hear the grunting from the two boys through the phone, presumably from the effort it took the blonde to carry his Parabatai. 

"I said lightly. He's fine, and he doesn't want you to worry. I'll bring him home and you can patch him up."

Magnus heard his boyfriend mumbling, Jace replying in a tired tone. 

“I wanna talk to Mags.”

“You should be concentrating on walking in a straight line; I can’t hold you up by myself. Oh Angel, Alec, you’re getting blood all over my favorite jacket.”

“He’s my boyfriend Jace. I wanna talk to himmm. Give me.”

Magnus always felt sick seeing Alec covered in blood but he was hardly surprised by it anymore. Alec’s words were harshly slurred and Magnus could hear the boy fighting for the phone. 

“Fine, just don’t drop it. ALEC! What did I just say?!”

The warlock sighed, laughing a little as he heard the phone smack onto the ground while Alec giggled. There was shuffling, the scrape of a phone being clumsily picked up from the ground, before his favorite shadowhunters voice came through. 

“Hey Maggie!”

“Alexander, what have you gotten yourself stabbed for? I thought I told you to be careful.”

“I was! But the stabby man had a knife hiding in his pocket and I didn’t know. I’m dizzy..”

He trailed off, his attention fading until Magnus spoke.

“Alexander, darling, how far away are you?” 

There was a pause and a few muttered words from Jace.

“Here! Open the door please, Jace says I’m very heavy.”

Magnus sprinted to the door, throwing it open before putting his phone hastily away.

A tired looking Jace was holding up a woozy and blood covered Alec. 

The Lightwood waved his hand, phone still in its grip as the other lay around Jace’s shoulders. 

“Hi Magnus!”

Jace grunted and dragged Alec inside, Magnus’ hands fluttering around trying to help. They lay him on the couch, Jace re-drawing some runes as Magnus inspected the wound.

He sighed in relief at the sight of the cut. It wasn’t too bad. No venom, nothing stuck in it. The stab wound was located on the boy’s thigh, and had hit nothing important. There was a hastily placed bandage made from a shredded piece of Jace’s shirt but it was already soaked all the way through with blood. 

Magnus carefully untied it, stripping off his own shirt and quickly folding it into a bandage to press to the wound.

“You’ll be okay. I’ll heal it as soon as we clean it out.”

Alec made a noise and squirmed away from the pressure, quieting down at Magnus’ soft shushing. 

Jace held the boy still, still tracing runes on his arms, and looked up at the warlock with a raised eyebrow.

“Couldn't you have just magicked some gauze or bandages? Like, summoned it from china or something?" 

Magnus smiled down at his ruined shirt from where he pressed it to his boyfriend’s thigh. He clicked the fingers on his free hand, summoning a bowl of water and a clean cloth to his side. 

".... Yeah, but then I wouldn't be shirtless.”

He smiled wryly up at Alec who had a dopey smile on his face as he stared at the immortal’s chest, clumsy fingers tracing lines over his dark skin.

“I was trying to distract you from the pain." 

"Well it's working." 

Jace coughed obnoxiously. 

“Um.. you got him from here? Cause I don’t really want to watch whatever’s about to happen.”

Magnus laughed but didn’t lift his head from where he was bent over the wound, carefully washing the cut.

“Sure, I’ll have him call you and Isabelle tomorrow to let you know he’s okay.”

The blonde stood, shaking out the creases from his jacket. 

“That would be great, thanks. She didn’t want to leave him but she had to get the prisoner back.”

Alec barely looked up as Jace lay a hand on his shoulder.

“Bye buddy.”

“Bye Jace.”

Magnus looked up long enough to meet Jace’s eyes before he disappeared out the door. 

“Thank you Jace, say hello to Isabelle for me.”

Once Alec’s thigh was healed and bandaged Magnus lent forward for a kiss.

“How’s that, Angel?”

Alec smiled, eyes half lidded as he blinked sleepily. 

“All better.”

“Good, let’s get you to bed then.”

The warlock bent and took the shadowhunter's arm across his shoulders, wrapping his own around the boy’s waist as he lifted him from the couch.

“Oooh are we gonna-?”

Magnus laughed and dragged the boy to their room, gently lowering him into bed.

“No love, I think we should probably wait till you’re fully healed. We wouldn’t want that wound reopening and bleeding all over the sheets now would we?”

“Awww. Can we make out though? I’ll stay still, I promise.”

Magnus pulled the blankets up around Alec’s chest, tucking him into bed as he smiled.

“If you promise to be good, yes.”

Alec beamed, flinging his arms out, reaching for his boyfriend.

“Come here then. Your wounded soldier needs attention.”

Magnus climbed gracefully into bed, laughing when Alec pulled him onto his chest so they could lie together, nose to nose.

“My handsome shadowhunter.”

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus, tasting the familiar magic on his tongue.

“My beautiful warlock.”


End file.
